A Day Worth Waiting For
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's wedding in a oneshot. Hints of Poseidon/Athena


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE PERCY JACKSON FRANCHISE!!!!**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: A Day Worth Waiting For,**_

Percy woke up to one big, brown, calf-like eye staring into his face. He knew better than to scream as he had awoken to this sight too many times before.  
"Brother! You're awake!" His half-brother Tyson yelled, clapping his hands. Percy smiled, although Tyson was older than Percy in years, he would always be Percy's younger brother mentally.  
"Hey big guy, what time is it?" He asked sitting up and stretching, allowing his raven-black hair to spill over his ocean eyes.  
"Eight." Percy jolted awake. Even on a day as important as this he couldn't wake up on time? He jumped up from his bed but immediately sat back down after he hit his head on the bunk above him. Being more cautious, he stood back up and made his way over to the sink where he would make his IM's. He combed out his hair while Tyson, being the great bother he was, laid out his clothing for the day.

Annabeth awoke in her bed without the aid of her alarm-clock as she had hardly slept at all the previous night. She hadn't opened her eyes, but decided she needed to get moving anyway. When she opened them, she was surprised to find her half-brothers and sisters crowded around her. The family resemblance was deffinatly strong. Most of the kids, teenagers, and adults standing around her had her same honey-blond hair and misty storm-gray eyes.  
"Happy wedding day Annabeth!" They all cheered. Annabeth smiled, it was just like them to throw a surprise like this.  
"Come on!" Her friend Selena from the Aphrodite cabin called out from among the crowd. "We're going to help you!" She said excitedly as she dragged Annabeth by the hand and out the door in her pajamas.  
"Selena, you know I don't like make-overs!" She protested once she had been sat down at the large vanity table in the pink cabin.  
"Oh Annabeth! It's your wedding day, just trust us." She said as she and her siblings began take out all sorts of hair devices and make-up. They began to move her hair about this way and that, curling and uncurling, adding and subtracting. Annabeth began to think it would never. Finally, after about another hour-and-a-half, Annabeth was able to look in the mirror at her new look. Her long honey-blond hair hung gracefully in long curls down to her lower back and fell about her face in smaller, bouncier curls. Above her stormy gray eyes was golden eye-liner with just a dusting of golden eye-shadow. To add to the gold factor, glittering gold mascara was used on her eye-lashes making her eyes seem to be deep and beautiful oceans of gray. She wore light, pink rose-petal colored lip-stick and her cheeks were lightly colored with blush. She couldn't believe it was her own image.  
"See, not all make-overs are a disaster." Selena joked putting her hands on Annabeth's shoulders. "Wait till you see the dress."

Percy began rapidly throwing on his normal camp day-wear. Wedding day or not, he still had to give sword-fighting lessons. He quickly grabbed his ball-point pen, Riptide, from his nightstand and ran from the cabin and all the way to the arena where his class stood waiting.  
"About time you got here Jackson." Came a familiar voice from the other side of the arena.  
"Yea, well you try getting ready in ten minutes Clarisse." He panted at his old camp rival Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, God of war.  
"Just start your damn lesson so we can all go get ready for your stupid wedding Jackson." She said picking up her electric spear. No one complained that it was technically not a sword as no one ever in their right-mind would think of insulting a child of Ares, it was suicide. Percy uncapped his pen and it grew into a three-foot long, glowing, celestial bronze sword.

Another two hours in the Aphrodite cabin and Annabeth finally was dressed. She wore a dark blue-green dress that rippled in the sunlight to look like the waves of the ocean with a v-neck scoop that came up just above the knee. From her ears hung small, owl, earrings to symbolize her mother Athena. Around her neck, she wore her camp necklace of beads, each bead representing one year of survival. Her shoes matched her dress and in her hair was a blue-green water lily.

Percy, finished with his lesson, capped his sword so that it was once again a ball-point pen and threw it into his pocket. He checked his watch. 11:00 AM. He was right on time, but he still ran all the way back to his cabin where he showered and dressed in normal NYC attire rather than his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He turned on the sink in the corner and waited for the mist to rise. He fished through his pocket and came up with a golden drachma. He tossed it through the mist with the usual saying.  
"Sally Jackson please." The mist swirled and an image of his mother came on the screen.  
"Percy?" She asked putting down the dish she was washing and looking through the mist at him.  
"Yea mom, just letting you know I'll be there in about two hours, Argus is taking me."  
"Ok, we'll be ready with the cake I promise." With that, the mist shattered and Percy stepped out and jogged up the hill and to Thalia's old pine tree where Peleus, the guard dragon for the Golden Fleece that now protected the camp from monsters, sat. He gave the dragon an affectionate rub underneath his jaw while he waited for Argus, the camp chauffeur to arrive. When he did, Percy tried to only look into one of his thousands of eyes that covered his entire body, but gave up and followed him to the car. They drove to the train station where Percy took a train into NYC and then he began dashing along through the streets until something caught his eye. He turned around and saw a giant hell-hound running towards him. Unlike most demigods though, Percy stood there smiling and braced himself. The large hound stopped and rubbed her giant nose on his cheek.  
"Hi Mrs. O'Leary." He said scratching between her eyes. She knelt down in the shadows of a building and Percy climbed on. In her ear he whispered the alley way outside of his mother and step-father's apartment building. Mrs. O'Leary jumped into the shadows and came out in another alley-way.  
"Thanks girl." He said rubbing her ears as he got down. "Stay here, ok?" When she nodded, he ran up the stairs and ladders of the fire-exits until he came to his parents door. He knocked once and entered.

Percy and his parents, along with the cake, arrived at Camp Half-Blood around 1:00 PM, two hours before the wedding. Percy rushed to his cabin and pulled on a tux as fast as possible before going to the edge of the woods to get Grover and Juniper. Next stop, letting the Hunters of Artemis into camp with the leader of the hunt, Artemis and her second in command his long-time friend Thalia, a daughter of Zeus. Afterwards, he Grover, and Thalia went to gather Nico, their friend and son of Hades. Once the gang was back together again, it was already 2:30 PM, time to start seating and processions.

Annabeth paced in the Athena cabin. Why was she nervous about this? _'I've fought minotaurs, hell-hounds, sea monsters, and titans. Why is it that I'm nervous about something as simple as getting married?' _She wondered to herself. A voice in the back of her mind told her what she already knew. _'Because, as much of an idiot as Seaweed Brain can be, you love him.' _She smiled. _'Because I love him.'_ She started as she heard a knock on the cabin door. She opened it to find Chiron, the camp activities director.  
"Are you ready?" He asked giving her a smile and standing in the doorway in his centaurian form.  
"Yes." She answered taking his proffered arm as he led her towards the dining pavilion which had been decorated for the occasion. She smiled as she saw that even the Olympian council had shown for the occasion. After all, it's not everyday a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena get married. Was it her imagination, or was everyone staring as he led her down the aisle? It didn't matter to her though; all she saw was Percy standing before the brazier where offerings to the gods were made. Chiron let her go and winked to Percy before taking his place in the crowd.

Percy could hardly hear the Satyr that was marrying them; he was too busy noticing how beautiful she looked. She had always looked beautiful, even in battle armor. He remembered when he first saw her, waking up in the big house with her beautiful face looming over him. It was like he was waking to an angel. His mind fluttered to their kiss in the volcano before they had each dashed off to do their heroic deeds, how surprised he was at that action. He remembered their first kiss once the war was over; the best under-water kiss of his life. He looked without turning his head into the crowd and spotted his father Poseidon sitting with Athena. Was it his imagination, or did they seem to be getting along more than well?

Annabeth looked at Percy; he looked so adorable compared to when he fist arrived at camp. She remembered taking care of him in the big house, helping him recover slowly, thinking he was the one that was going to save them all. She was right in many ways including the one that included her heart. If it weren't for Percy, she would be dead by the hands of her best friend Luke and the world would be under the control of the titan overlord Kronos. She smiled as she remembered their many adventures during the war with Kronos; Medusa's lair, the water park, the labyrinth. Thinking back, she'd do it again any day; except maybe today, the day worth waiting for. She realized it was time for the kiss. They leaned in and everyone cheered, but to them, they only heard each other in blissful silence. 


End file.
